


Bush did 9/11

by 2_Rumor_2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Group chat, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Multi, My Headcannons, No Plot, No sure if it’s an au or not, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Character, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Post Season 6, Trans Female Character, Trans Romelle (Voltron), chat fic, chatroom, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Rumor_2/pseuds/2_Rumor_2
Summary: Lance wants to make everyone suffer through his group chat





	Bush did 9/11

**Author's Note:**

> TheDancingQueen - Lance  
> YeeHaw - Keith  
> Peedge - Pidge  
> WhataHunk - Hunk  
> TheDogDies - Shiro  
> GorgeousAF - Coran  
> GorgeousAF2.0 - Allura  
> Romcom - Romelle

TheDancingQueen added peedge, YeeHaw, WhataHunk, GorgeousAF, GorgeousAF2.0, romcom, TheDogdies to chatroom: Bush Did 9/11

TheDancingQueen: h-hewwo owo How awe you? uwu

Peedge: blocked

YeeHaw: what in tarnation- 

WhataHunk: lance, buddy...why would you hurt me like this?

GorgeousAF2.0: this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you 

Romcom: lance I’ve found your invitation to my birthday party! :)

TheDancingQueen: wait really?! Alteans celebrate birthdays?! 

Romcom: yeah! It’s in the trash with that first text! :)

TheDancingQueen: :(

TheDogDies: lmao

YeeHaw: ew get outta here

GorgeousAF2.0: dont talk to your father like that

WhataHunk: okay but being the voice of reason like always. Why did you make this chat?

TheDancingQueen: Because I got bored of sending Keef dick pics 

Peedge: O

GorgeousAF changed GorgeousAF2.0 s name to Crustylookin

GorgeousAF: I’m the og 

GorgeousAF: bet

Crustylookin: stfu you toe

Romcom: oh no

GorgeousAF: You literally look like a rat

Peedge: calm yo tits you both look like lizards

TheDogDies: you look like a bird

TheDancingQueen: but but dad I look exactly like you

Romcom: where’s hunk? He’s my fav

TheDancingQueen: um excuse me?

TheDancingQueen: he’s my husband so back the fuck up

WhataHunk: I’m at lance’s making conchas. You want some? :)

Romcom: yes thank you for my bread

WhataHunk: wait aren’t you in space?

Romcom: wait you’re in space too?

Romcom: how are you making Conchas?

WhataHunk: I plead the fifth


End file.
